last_day_on_earth_survivalfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bunker Alfa/@comment-33786407-20171127081906
Hello guys, i have completed the alarm mode in the Version 1.6.9. It was really hard and this what i see and you guys need to be aware of and prepare yourself: - This mode is not for newbies. IS HARD AND IT TOOK ME ALOT TO FINISH IT. - Finish floor 2 and floor 3 before activating the alarm. Loot all you can and try to get the 3 boxes. If you don't do that then don't waste your time in the alarm alert mode since is in an Insane lvl (I loved the difficulty). -When you activate the alarm all the floors (2 and 3) are going to restart. You will be able to loot again in each floor. The amount of enemy in each floor is the same as the normal version. -All enemies take x0.5 damage from almost all the weapons. Enemy deal almost x2 damage. - 3 new enemies have been inserted in the bunker: The Blind One (You will find it in both mode), The Exploders and the parasites (Only on the alarm mode). - The parasites are in the exploders and they will burst from the exploder if the exploder has 21 or less HP. It will take like 3 seconds before the exploder explotes. You have to be out of the damage area or you will die instantly. if you kill the exploder before it explodes the parasites wont come out (Risky move). The parasites will not attack you if you don't get close to them. Using a Bow will be enough to kill them from far away. Some toxic floaters are changed with the Exploders in the alarm mode. - The frenzied giants are a bit fast in the alarm mode but once they are below 120HP they will start running. Best weapon to kill them is the Shotgun. Just run away from them to load the gun and then shoot. The Shotgun can kill between 2 to 3 Frenzied. -The loot will be mainly for the specialist to lvl up with the specialist and he will be giving you special rewards. Modified weapons and a floppy disk for a special location coordinate. I got the floppy disk and in that special location was a loot box and i got steel plates, Copper bars, Engine parts, Electronic board, x2 Swat Suits, and like 8 guns (4 shotguns, 2 pistols and 2 modified assault riffles). -There is a table next to the specialist where you can use to make modified guns with some of the items you loot in the floors and some items you need to bring. This will help in a future to get modified weapons and start using less weapons to clear the alarm mode. -To clear this mode you will need: 2 or 3 SWAT suits for both floors. 8 shotguns for both floors (3 for floor 2 and 5 for floor 3). Use the shotguns fot the Frenzied Giants only!! is the best weapon to kill them without worrying about their speed. Just hoot and run, shoot an run and you will be fine. 40 first Aid Kit (20 for each floor). For the others you can use any weapon but get in consideration that the enemy deals x2 damage and take x0.5 of damage. So if you use a Machete you will only inflict 15 points instead of 30 points and if floater does normally 10 points while you are using a tactical suit in the alarm mode it will inflict between 15 to 20 points (Not sure if is exactly x2 damage but they hit almost that amount). All i can say: This mode is not for amateurs. You will need to prepare yourself and the rewards from the specialist are looking nice. Side note: In my raid to the bunker i got 6 wrench (did they increased the rate or just lucky??)